


Master Chefs

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Master Chefs

  
  
**Prompt:** Chad/Andrea - Cooking Up A Storm - for [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoopfest/profile)[**schmoopfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoopfest/)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 995

  


____________________________________

  
Andrea woke slowly, stretching and turning onto her side to automatically reach out for Chad – she touched nothing but the warm spot in which he had been laying. Faint sounds coming from outside their bedroom door made her sit up and listen curiously, then she began to smile as she heard two very familiar voices in solemn conversation with each other. Andrea pulled on her robe and opened the door silently after brushing her teeth and attempting to tame the wild tangle of her hair.

Sneaking through the living room and peering around the corner into the kitchen, she smiled at what she saw. "Okay, now what does the recipe say?" Chad asked their daughter, who was wearing an apron that was three times her size and sitting on the edge of the counter with a recipe card clutched in her tiny hands.

"Ummm….. 'add…milk and…muh…mix well'?" Jamie said, sounding out the words carefully.

"That's right. Which spoon should we use?" Chad held up a teaspoon and a longer wooden spoon, and awarded her with the wooden spoon as soon as she pointed at it. "Okay, c'mere." He picked her up and held her over the bowl of whatever it was that they were making while she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and tried to push the spoon through it.

"Daddy, the bowl won't sit still!"

Chad laughed and tucked the giggling little girl into his side with one arm, holding the rim of the bowl down on the counter with his other hand. "Try it now….and look at that tongue sticking out," he teased. "Don't drool in the pancakes!"

Her giggles escalated. "_Daddy! _"

Andrea leaned against the doorway to watch as Jamilynn Shelten frowned down into the bowl as she finished mixing whatever was inside it, then Chad leaned over her shoulder. "Think it's done?" The little girl nodded seriously. "Okay, now what do we need to do?"

Jamie clapped her hands excitedly. "We cook it!"

"Not yet," Chad said, tapping a finger on the flour-covered counter.

Their daughter gave a sad little sigh that made Andrea nearly start laughing. "Oh, yeah. We clean up now." Chad set her down on the floor and handed Jamie the bunched up paper towel that looked as if it held egg shells and some sort of plastic bag, sending her off to the trash can with an affectionate spank. The tiny girl whirled immediately and frowned up at him. "Hey _hey_ hey!"

"Hey hey _hey_."

Jamie giggled again, dumping the trash and trotting back over to her father. "Up, Daddy!"

"Yes, ma'am." Chad obediently lifted her to the sink where she washed her hands, then he plopped her down on the counter close to the stove while he cleaned up the floury mess. "You can sit up here if you want but just to watch, okay?"

"But I want to help cook it," Jamie begged. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sorry, sweetie – the stove gets too hot and it could burn certain little girls. You could be my cheerleader though, just like the basketball teams have on tv."

The little girl crossed her arms, clearly unhappy with being banned from the stove, but looking interested at the prospect of being her father's cheerleader. "I dunno…." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when Chad pretended to start crying. "Well, okay." Jamie sat up straight, and began to wave her arms wildly. "Go Daddy go! Cook those pancakes, wooo!"

Andrea joined in Chad's laughter, and her family turned to see her there in the doorway. "Look who's awake – it's Mommy! Let's not tell her that her hair looks scary, okay?" Chad said in a stage whisper.

"Okay," Jamie whispered back just as loudly. "G'morning, Mommy! We're making fooooood for you," she chirped.

Andrea laughed again, walking over to scoop her up and give her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, cutie-patootie." Her husband cleared his throat pointedly, and she stood on tip toes to kiss him sweetly. "And good morning to _you_, even-cuter-patootie. Whatcha makin'?"

Chad produced the recipe card with a flourish, putting an arm around her shoulders. "She brought this home from kindergarten, and we figured it was perfect for you… chocolate chip pancakes."

"That actually sounds good!"

"That's what I figured." He shook his head ruefully and bent to kiss her again. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Chad turned back to his task of heating up the frying pan and spooning the batter inside it while Jamie watched avidly. "Should we make some with Mickey Mouse ears for Mommy?"

Their daughter bounced excitedly, clapping her hands. "Yeah!!!!"

Andrea made appropriate sounds of awe when they proudly produced the fruits of their early morning labors, a pile of misshapen pancakes and another small plate of eggs. Chad set down a glass of juice for her, and another smaller cup of milk for Jamie. "Go wash up and get ready to eat, sugar booger," he teased.

"_Ewww_," Jamie yelled at the nickname. When she ran back in the kitchen, ignoring her father's admonitions about running in the house, she clambered up on her chair. "Is it good, Mommy? Are they the best chocolate chip pancakes you ever ated in your whole entire _life? _"

She smiled at the girl's anxious expression. "They really are, sweetie." Andrea felt Chad's large hand covering hers as he sat down, and they both looked over to where Jamie had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to saw a hunk of pancake off with her plastic knife.

Chad reached over to help her. "You're drooling again. I think we'll have to change your name from Jamilynn to Drooler," he threatened playfully. "All the kids at school will say, 'Oh, look! Here comes Drooler Shelten!'"

The sound of their daughter's burbling laughter filled the air once again and Andrea just shook her head mock-admonishingly at Chad before joining in.

  


~_fin_~  
____________________________________________

  



End file.
